Beauty of the Seasons
by OrangeGem
Summary: Newest Chapter has finally been put up! 8/11/10 Lolz, Umm..Plz dun forget da i dun own TMM. :D Aniwayz, commentooo! :D 3 3 3 Check me out on D.A ...Same usa Name :D well dun check meh out..but ma artwork :D
1. Beauty of Autunm!

Authors Note:- So, Like, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters! I only own the plot and the sorta, well story. Also Plz R,R & C! Hope you enjoy! ^_^ (Also whenever I'm writing about Retasu, she's usually called Lettuce in my other stories... Don't worry there da same)!

Beauty of Autumn

As the winds cooling breeze passed by, screams of girls could be heard. With skirts flying, and girls attempting to prevent there underclothes being seen..... The Beauty of Autumn was here. A few minutes later Retasu and Ichigo came walking past an ally way. The two were the best of friends. Usually, whenever they were together a conversation would always break out between them. So, would it surprise you if I told you yet another conversation started?

"So Ichigo, which season is your favourite" questioned Retasu in an excited voice.

"You tell me first" quickly answered Ichigo.

"Noooo, no fair! I asked you first"

"I want to hear, please tell me"! Ichigo put up the legendary sweet doggy eyes, with her eyes wide and sparkly.

"Aww, fine then ! ........................My favour.." Ichigo stopped walked and listened carefully to what Retasu had to say. Retasu gave a slight blush, she was happy that Ichigo was paying such attention.

"My favourite Season is, Spring.

_With the snow melting away, and the newly born sprouts. With the baby lambs and the Easter eggs. With the love, the joy and the happiness it brings. The crisp red leaves, and the yellow bees. Spring, has been my favourite season."_

It sounded like Retasu had finished her Shakespeare lecture, but she wanted to carry on. But, Ichigo quickly interrupted.

"So sweet,... how long"

Retasu blinked widely, and noticed that she was meant to have stopped. She then quickly urged to give an answer.

"How long what"?

"How long.....have you....you loved spring"

Retasu's head tilted slightly, she then released the most pleasant smile anyone could ever receive.

"Since my first...., my first Spring"

Straight away after seeing Retasu's smile Ichigo's heart pounded. But, Ichigo knew. The two girls could never love..... Or could they? Ichigo zoomed out and began to stand daydreaming...

"What about you" asked Retasu. Remembering what the two mews were talking about, Ichigo began to speak again.

" Autunmmmmmmmmmm....

The leaves, How silently they tumble down  
And come to rest upon the ground  
To lay a carpet, rich and rare,  
Beneath the trees without a care,  
Content to sleep, their work well done,  
Colors gleaming in the sun.

The laughter, The breeze.... The surroundings and community... It's just so..so... so Lovely and relaxing" Ichigo quietened as she ending her speech. Ichigo looked up to Retasu's face and saw a tiny crystal clear tear rolled down her face.

"Huh, Retsau" Ichigo quikly gave a small hug and held a frown wondering what was wrong. While Ichigos hands were still wrapped around Retasu's hand, She just managed to whisper a faint sentence...

"Still better than me at writing"


	2. 1 Month Till? Extra Chap

_**Authors note:-**__** Hello Everyone, hope ya enjoy! (Also I know, this couple is weird.) Also peeps this chapie was dedicated to Ma bud Ricey xo *P.s Love ya Ricey* Also, I am really rubbish at splellin' and punctuation.....So I'm Soz! **__****__**..... ^_^**_

One Month Till..?

After another fun discussion, the mews split paths and left for their homes.

"Ichigo" Shouted Retasu. Ichigo turned with a sudden Jump.

"Don't forget, 3.20 pm. Ok?"Lettuce cupped her hands and managed to send her message to Ichigo, after hearing, Ichigo gave a small smirk and waved goodbye again. Ichigo then finally arrived at her apartment. Whenever she would enter she would say "Tadaima", but today she ran straight into her room and swung her large cupboard doors open.

"Ichi, Ni, San, Shi, Go, Roku, Nana" Ichigo began to count as she threw her clothes into her rucksack. Soon after there was a large mountain of clothes. Ichigo then zoomed past the kitchen a picked up a few essentials.

"Phone, Toothbrush, Towel" Ichigo began ticking of her checklist. Ichigo suddenly stopped in her living room, glaring at her wall. On that wall was..... her.....Lover? Possibly?

Whenever she would pass by , she'd always spend about 10 minutes staring at the picture.

Blup-Bleep. The Mew finished preparing herself and ran to her room to stop her mobile timer. The Mew read aloud "3:15pm" The Mew knew that she would be here any minute.

Dinggggggg-Dongggggg. The door bell rang, in an instance the rucksack was on the girls back as she ran to the door.

_**It was one month until the rain that would fall, would soon turn into dancing snowflakes. Exactly one month till Gloves, Scarves and hats would need to be bought. Exactly one month until summer dresses would be kept away, Exactly One month until the Vibrant, Sugar-pink mew's favourite season would end.**_

"Huh, Huh, kuh"

"Huh, guh huh, *cough cough*"

The girls were exhausted; they had been running since 3:20. Huffing and puffing, gasping for breathes of air.

"Huuu, Huuu,...What time"? Asked the mew.

"Huff, guh.... Just on time" Smiled the green haired mew.

Both Mews smiled, eyes glistening. Staring into each other; with the street light reflecting of them. Hand in hand, the mew's stepped into the house!? Who's house?.....Another Apartment, The.....Vegetable mew, the blue+ yellow mew,.... The Green Mew!


	3. More than FriendsExtra Chap

_**A Retasu and Ichigo Fan Fic, for all the couple fans..xxx Hope you enjoy...*This chappie is really random! ^_^**_

_**More than Friends**_

Retasu grabbed her hair, clenching it with her hands, squeezing tiny droplets of rain onto the floor. "I'll go warm up the bath" shouted Retasu while throwing of her soaked coat, meanwhile Ichigo was walking around the apartment, inspecting every tiny object. When Ichigo stopped to stare at a photo cabinet, she became a little light headed and covered her nose. "Uh, huh...Ha...CHOO"! Shouted Ichigo while jumping in the air, Retasu turned her head around the bathroom door. "Ichigo, come quick". As Ichigo ran to the bathroom she began to take of her clothes, noticing that there was still someone in the room ...she turned her head to see Retasu un-dressing.

A sudden feeling of embarrassment rushed through Ichigo's body, bringing out the tiniest blush. "R-R-RETASU"! Retasu looked up to Ichigo, "Ichigo, hurry up and un-dress or you really will catch a cold" Ichigo stared as Retasu quickly un-dressed. Un-sure of what to do, Ichigo also quickly un-dressed.

"Kawaii" came a voice from behind Ichigo as she pulled her top of. She turned around to see Retasu's head and inch away from her chest, admiring the embroidery.

"Where'd you get the bra from" asked Retasu, while poking a gem inserted in the centre of the bra. Ichigo became numb; "R-Re-tasu" without thinking, Ichigo pushed her away and grabbed the closest towel to cover her. Retasu let out a cheesy giggle, "Well shall we"? Insisted Retasu while pointing at the warm bath.

After staring at the water for a while, Ichigo looked back at Retasu.

"Now now, don't go imagining weird stuff Ichigo" smirked Retasu.

"W-Wh-What..Me"! panicked Ichigo...Before she got to finish her sentence, there was a large splash. Water rushed up Ichigo's face. Finally when Ichigo pulled her head out, Retasu was lying opposite her.

"So, how's the water" bragged Retasu as she began to play with the bubbles, with no reply Ichigo ducked her head low and began to shampoo her hair. Every move that Lettuce made, Ichigo would stare...she wasn't sure what for though. "Ichi, shall I wash your back" giggled Retasu.....

"Urgh, umo...Ichi"? Questioned Ichigo with a confused look. Seconds after, Retasu jumped through the bath an inch away from Ichigo's lips.

"It's cute, isn't it "? Replied Retasu. Ichigo felt a soft hand approaching her leg under the water.

"Umo" In a split second, Ichigo was out of the water. She grabbed a small towel and wobbled out of the room. While Retasu, carried on smirking and popping bubbles.

Meanwhile, in a dark room. Ichigo breathed heavily.

_**What was that, questioned Ichigo in her head.**_

_**I'm sure her hand was less than an inch away from my leg!**_

_**Actually, for a while now, Retasu has been meeting up with me often**__._

"Is it possible, were,...More than friends"? whispered Ichigo to herself.


	4. Retasus Feelings

"...So...You really didn't notice"

With fright, ichigo jumped back a meter to see Retasu wrapped in a small towel.

"Re-retasu. Finished Already"? Questioned Ichigo whilst trying to calm down her heavy breathing. The mew found herself starring into blackened dim green eyes. Before having an opportunity to even question what may have saddened Retasu, Ichigo was forced onto the freshly varnished floorboard. Her towel fell from her body as well as retasu's, eye to eye, the mews stared at each other. As ichigo's body temperature became higher, she continued to stare into retasus darkenend and saddened eyes. Their mouths, just a breath away. Finally breaking the everlasting quietness and awkwardness, Retasu spoke.

"I thought that maybe, I had a chance. That maybe..." Retasus voice began to strain. Ichigo's rising temperature came to a halt as her eyes frowned in both confusement and shock as she began to see Retasu shake.

"ICHIGO! I thought maybe by now you would have noticed! Have you really not noticed my feelings for you, have you never ..." Ichigos heart pondered, a quick and violent push ended Retasus speech. By now Ichigo was half kneeling, half sitting on top of Retasu. Retasu's emotion didn't wither, down her face where tears made of crystals, but she still held her expression. Ichigo stared, and her heart ached.

_**I...also...but...Retasu...No she never would...She didn't even...This relationship?...No i'm taking it the wrong way...but...**_

"Get off me" Retasus voice was nothing more than a low tone by now. No joy was echoed in her voice like the Retasu Ichigo Knew. Retasu placed her hands on ichigos shoulder and slowly pushed her into a formal sitting position. She grabbed the small towel which had fallen earlier, and wrapped it around Ichigo just managing to cover her body. Ichigo sat starring at the wall directly opposite her, by know ichigo's body temperature had dropped massively. Her eyes were now also, cold rocks. Retasu stood up while lifting her towel.

"Quickly change, then get something from the fridge to warm up in the microwave. Go to bed straight after, you can return to your apartment in the morning"

Retasu silently walked out the room as silent as a spider. Before she vanished, Ichigo stretched out her arm; she stared at Retasu's broadened shoulders but failed to call her name.

_**So, then. Thats how it was. **_

Ichigo's head kept swirling and swirling in circles of thought, her arm still stretched and by now aching. 3 drops where now on the varnished floor, Ichigo's eyes swelled up and began to rain.


End file.
